The Quad-Wizard Tournament
by AmetheystRose
Summary: Instead of three schools, four schools will be competing in a Quad-Wizard Tournament. Director Fury is the DADA teacher, and someone has caught Harry and Draco's attention... Teen Avengers with many OC's. Eventual Draco/OC/Loki, with Harry sadly pining.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Quad-Wizard Tournament

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or the Avengers. The OC's are obviously mine, and the plot is too. With that out of the way, enjoy!

**Chapter One:**

Harry tried to not stare as a dark man with an eye-patch strode in. He also noticed that some students who looked to be in the older years standing where the new first years had just stood. The murmuring in the hall stopped for a second, then rose again with a frightening ferocity.

Dumbledore clapped his hands together, calling the students to attention. "Good evening, all. I see you have noticed our new additions! Select students of Director Fury's Marvel Institution have been chosen to partake in an all-new event. Some of you may have known it as the Tri-Wizard Tournament." Gasps were heard all over the hall as many whispers were exchanged.

"Well, seeing as Marvel Institution is joining us, it will be temporarily known as the Quad-Wizard Tournament. These students are going to be sorted into our houses, because they will be staying until they graduate." This was met with an uproar. Some people (Ravenclaws) were excited about learning from a different school. Some (Hufflepuffs) were happy for new people. Some (Slytherins) were confused as to why they had come here for different education and wondered if there was a use to the students. Others (Gryffindors) noticed some pretty faces and were satisfied.

"The new Defense teacher is no other than Director Fury." The dark man stood up, and managed a small smile and a nod to the students. Polite clapping was heard.

"Let the Sorting began!"

Director Fury walked over to the hat stool. He held a scroll in his left hand. "Apolloson, Deimos!" The Hat barely touched his head before screaming: "Gryffindor!"

His twin, Phobos Apolloson, was sorted into Slytherin. Next was "Banner, Bruce", who went to Ravenclaw. Clint Barton went into Ravenclaw too. Maria Hill, a pretty brunette, went into Ravenclaw too. Philip Coulson went into Slytherin. Two brothers, Loki and Thor Odinson, went into Slytherin and Hufflepuff. Steve Rogers also went into Hufflepuff, and Natasha Romanov, a Russian redhead, went into Slytherin as well.

"I don't like this." Ron whispered to Harry. "Too many Slytherins, and only one Gryffindor so far."

Next, Adrienne Rowan, as if to prove Ron's point, went into Slytherin. Harry privately thought she looked very pretty. However, the next boy, Kieran Sarth, became a Gryffindor. Ron cheered loudly.

Finally, after "Zratin, Nicholas" got into Gryffindor, Director Fury put away the scroll. Dumbledore stood again. "Now that the second Sorting is over, LET THE FEAST BEGIN!" He bellowed. Ron and most of the boys in the Hall cheered at this proclamation, and immediately dug into the food.

"Ron!" Hermione chastised. "Don't be such a pig! Chew!"

"Is gwood!" He managed to say. Harry realized that Hermione wasn't eating. "'Mione, why aren't you eating?" Ron asked after he swallowed.

"Because the house elves are being treated as practically slaves!" Hey get Hermione burst out passionately. "They aren't paid, they get no vacations, sick leaves…"

"Can house elves even get sick?" Harry wondered, savoring the potatoes.

"Hermione, the house elves like work! It's all they know!"

"What about Dobby?"

"Dobby was an exception, because he had a horrid family! Winky too, but Hogwarts treats house elves very well!"

Harry tuned out the argument and focused on the Slytherin table, where Malfoy was talking animatedly with the girl. She was quite pretty, her skin a shade darker than most of them, and dark brown hair. Harry likened it to soft feathers, but quickly stopped his daydreaming. _Whoa, there. _Anyone who could hold a conversation with _Malfoy_ had to be bad. Right?

On his left side, Ron stood up. "Harry?"

Harry jolted out of his stupor. "Yeah?"

"It's time to go."

"Oh."


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter and the Quad-Wizard Tournament

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or the Avengers. The OC's are obviously mine, and the plot is too.

**Chapter Two:**

The dungeons were chilly, and it was nearly impossible to find the Common Room without a guide. Unless, of course, you were a Slytherin. The walls were of an unidentifiable stone, and if you answered the riddle inscribed on the archway of the labyrinth correctly (the riddle changed every hour), the walls would part for just enough time so that a person could make it to the other end, walking at a comfortable pace. The other challenge was a booby trap, hidden two meters away from the Common Room entrance. Nothing lethal, just darts. Two darts were fired at each person the walls detected, one filled with a sedative and one filled with a potion created by Salazar himself. It transported that person to the Hospital Wing, and simultaneously destroyed all memories of the way in. A barely noticeable snake was carved in the wall, warning Slytherins of the trap. Those unaware of it would fall to the trap. That was why only pressing a hand to the snake disabled the trap.

All in all, Adrienne thought it a splendid idea. She had been thoroughly impressed when Draco Malfoy explained the design to her, and judging by their faces, Loki and Natasha were too, though Natasha didn't quite show it.

As for Draco Malfoy, Adrienne thought him a very arrogant boy, full of childish jealousy. Not too different from Loki, but with much worse manners. She had had the misfortune of being noticed by him, but he could be useful. She grinned. What a Slytherin mind she had!

The fifteen Fourth Year Slytherins made their way to the Fourth Common Room. Slytherins had the best of all the Houses, because the dungeons were extremely spacious. They stretched all over Hogwarts, and so there were multiple entrances. It also meant that each year got a separate Common Room, as well as another for Slytherin meetings, held every month to ensure that they were the first to know all the gossip. If even _one_ Slytherin was ignorant of the Happenings, their House would be shamed.

Tonight was Introductions, and Draco, as the supposed Year Leader, began. As tradition goes, he explained, each year had a leader, one with the most power and influence. Adrienne couldn't wait to take over. After all, he had no idea who she really was.

The next in line was supposedly Daphne Greengrass, who looked utterly bored and chilly. From the Noble House of Greengrass, she was even worse than Malfoy, and that was really something. Her friend, Tracey Davis, seemed much more sociable, but Pansy Parkinson, a pug-faced girl with a voice like a banshee, was horrid. It wasn't just the fact that she was a senseless gossip, or a Slytherin lacking a great deal of brains, or even a clingy, whiny girl. No, it was the fact that all of this was wrapped rather poorly in an unattractive parcel of brown hair and plain features. Millicent Bulstrode, Adrienne observed, was rather left out from the group, because she was a half-blood, and not very pretty.

Next was Serena Scalemore. From Marvel Institute as well, Scalemore took pleasure in taunting everyone about her 'superior' genes, what with her supposedly being Salazar's Heir. However, she had been crushed when a DNA test revealed that it was not her who was Slytherin's Heir, but Adrienne. Now, Scalemore did everything she could to undermine Adrienne, but Adrienne paid her no mind. Scalemore explained that she was the heiress of Scalemore House, which wasn't a Noble House, but respected nonetheless.

Natasha introduced herself as a Russian witch who was trained in Extreme Gymnastics, but chose not to reveal the other qualities she possessed. When she mentioned the name 'Romanov', it raised quite a stir. Evidently, the Slytherin purebloods had heard the name before. The Romanovs were a prominent Royal Family in Russia, and Anastasia survived due to her magic. Despite this, all of her descendants had magic, and each was special.

Adrienne introduced herself as a descendant of Ravenclaw, but kept the Slytherin bit to herself. Her family, the Rowans, were famous for their intelligence. For example, her great-great aunt Cassiopeia Rowan had invented the Wolfs-Bane Potion. However, tragically, she died before the formula was perfected.

The boys were also introduced: Theodore Nott, who was surprisingly polite and knowledgeable; Blaise Zabini, a suave Italian boy whose mother was well-known for her promiscuous deeds; Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle were merely thugs, bodyguards of Draco, but weren't as stupid as everyone believed; Phobos, who was the son of Ares; Phil, who was actually a muggleborn; and Loki, the son of Odin.

After a round of 'goodnight!'s, the fourth years went to bed, Adrienne contemplating a change in leadership all the while.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter and the Quad-Wizard Tournament

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or the Avengers. The OC's are obviously mine, and the plot is too.

**Chapter Three:**

The next morning, Adrienne woke up with a sense of excitement. It took her a while to figure out why, until she realized. Right. Hogwarts, Tournament, first day of Magical School. Thoroughly awake now, she checked her clock, sitting on the mahogany bedside table. 6:30 AM. Good, she could explore!

Pulling aside the dark green drapes around her bed, she quickly opened the chest at the foot of her bed. Every Slytherin was equipped with one, and no one but the owner could open the chest. A symbol that represented the current owner was magically engraved on the wood. Adrienne's was a mermaid holding an intricate rose. Heavy wards surrounded it, and Adrienne had added her own. In addition to the intruder gaining warts on their fingers, she had also put in a jinx, which would make the thief temporarily black out. When they awoke, their faces would have black marker all over it, irremovable for one day. She called it the Jiggypuff Jinx, her own invention. Briefly, she wondered if Hogwarts had a Spell-Crafting class. Retrieving her school robe, she slipped it on over a shirt and black jeans. Grabbing her bag, she was just about to walk out the door when she paused, and debated whether or not to wake Natasha. Deciding against it, she left.

The Common Room was even more breathtaking in the light, and the walls sparkled subtly as the rays, filtered through the Black Lake's water, shone on them. One wall was entirely transparent, as was the ceiling, allowing a view of the Lake. A tentacle drifted lazily across the wall, and Adrienne gasped. Turning away, she saw a statue of a snake, crafted out of the purest emerald, complete with pearly fangs. It looked ready to strike, and behind it was a door. Curious, Adrienne turned the doorknob, and found it unlocked. She pushed it open, and could not contain a startled exclamation. Behind the door was a long corridor that lit up an unearthly green as soon as she turned the knob. The ground was paved with black polished marble, and the walls were full of paintings and tapestries, all depicting underwater scenes. One of them, a beautiful siren, took one look at Adrienne and gasped dramatically. "Sister!"

Adrienne nodded. "Sister." She replied, curtsying.

The siren preened, and asked, "What are you doing on land? You belong with us, not with the humans!"

"I am half of each, Sister. It was my choice." Adrienne snapped, tired of hearing every sea creature she met preach the same argument. They just couldn't understand her choice.

The siren pouted. "Should you ever choose to return to the Sea, or request our help, we will be there for you. Unlike _humans_, we don't abandon kin."

"I thank you, and good day." She answered, filing that tidbit away for further examining. The siren bid her a good day, and Adrienne moved on. Evidently, these portraits could not move out of their frames, for the siren did not follow her to continue the conversation.

At the end, there was a pool that led to the Black Lake. A fairy statue poured crystalline water from an urn. As soon as she touched the edge of the pool, the fairy asked, "Blue bricks make a blue house, red bricks make a red house, and yellow bricks make a yellow house. What is a greenhouse made of?"

Adrienne thought for a moment, before smirking. "Glass."

The fairy curtsied (quite a hard feat, due to the urn), and moved aside. Another door awaited, and she eagerly opened it, stepping around the pool.

This corridor was lit by torches, and as she journeyed on, she noticed six other doors, most likely belonging to the other Common Rooms. Finally, she came to the back of a tapestry. Pulling it aside carefully, she stepped out into a large, bright hallway. Across from her was the Great Hall, and Adrienne smiled. Looking at the clock, she did a double take. 7:00 AM already? People were beginning to slowly trickle in, and Adrienne made her way to the Slytherin table. She felt eyes on her back, and resisted the strong urge to turn and look. As soon as she reached the table, she casually glanced over to where the stare originated, and saw a boy with messy black hair and glasses gawking at her. He turned as soon as she looked. _Interesting._

"Where were you?" She heard. Looking up from the croissant she had just snagged, Adrienne was met with a face full of Natasha's leather jacket.

"Mmmph." She attempted to answer, and Nat finally let go. Clearing her throat, she said, "I went exploring."

"And you didn't invite me?"

"You were sleeping!" Adrienne protested. Natasha smirked.

"You should've seen Malfoy's face!" The Russian girl laughed, sitting down gracefully. "He was frantic. I swear, he almost shit his pants."

"Language, Nat!" Loki admonished, having just overheard the last part.

Nat only shrugged. Reaching for a donut, she said, "You're very lucky, Riane. You've already got two admirers!"

Adrienne spat a little bit of her croissant out. "Two? I thought it was just Malfoy!" Loki exclaimed.

"Why, are you jealous?" Adrienne teased. To her surprise, Loki turned red, and Natasha sniggered.

"The second boy is apparently Harry Potter, a Gryffindor. He's got black hair, wears glasses, a lightning bolt on his head…"

"I caught him staring today, but I thought he was just a Slytherin hater." Riane said thoughtfully. Loki stared moodily at his plate, and Natasha nudged him.

"You gonna eat something, frog-boy?"

"That was an accident!" Loki snapped, and Riane laughed.

"What happened?" She asked.

Nat smirked. "Tell her, Lokes. It's less humiliating if I tell it."

He shot her a murderous glare, but Natasha was not even fazed. "Some idiot's frog jumped on me outside the Great Hall." He muttered, snatching away a chocolate Danish.

Riane laughed heartily, and scooped bacon onto her plate. "Well, _I _found a secret passage while you guys were sleeping!" She boasted.

Loki and Natasha gasped. "You WHAT!" They said in unison, jaws dropping.

Riane leaned in, and whispered her adventure to them. Smirking at their faces, she grabbed a cinnamon roll when someone slid into the space next to her. An inaudible sigh escaped her when she noticed Nat's sympathetic face and Loki's scowl. "Good morning, Draco."

She could practically feel his smirk. "Good morning, Adrienne. You don't mind if I sit here, do you? Cinnamon rolls are quite good, aren't they?"

She was relieved when Professor Snape came over to hand out timetables. "Thank you, Professor." Riane said gratefully.

"You're very welcome, Miss Rowan." He said courteously, giving her a smile only Slytherins ever saw.

"Let's compare." Riane said to Nat and Loki before Draco could react. They swapped timetables, and out of the corner of her eye Riane noticed Draco's pout.

"Ooh! We've got practically every class together! Only I've got Arithmancy where you and Loki have got Runes." Natasha said, very pleased.

It turned out that Loki also had the same classes, and however unfortunately, so did Draco. "Could I escort you to Transfiguration, Adrienne?" He put his arm out for her to hold.

"Oh, no thank you, Draco. I'll have another roll." Riane told him as graciously as she could.

"That's alright." He replied brightly. "I'll wait for you."


End file.
